1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (Light Emitting Diode) package, and a light source using the LED package, and more particularly to an LED package, which has a plurality of LEDs emitting different colors arranged differently in every LED package, and which is mounted on an LED package-mounting substrate with predetermined patterns formed thereon such that the LEDs emitting the same color in several LED packages are connected in series, thereby allowing adjustment of intensity of respective colors and smooth combinations of the colors, and a light source using the LED package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a nitride semiconductor using a nitride, such as gallium nitride (GaN), has been in the spotlight as an essential material for a photoelectric material or an electronic device due to its excellent physical and chemical properties. In particular, a nitride semiconductor light emitting device can generate light having wavelengths of green, blue and UV light, and with a rapid enhancement of brightness by technological development, it also has many applications in several fields, such as a full color video display board, an illuminating apparatus, etc.
Particularly, in the field of LCD panels, in pursuant to weight reduction and miniaturization, investigations have been actively undertaken, particularly on utility of LEDs as a light source for a backlight of an LCD panel. Generally, the LCD panel used in an LED monitor is of a side emitting type, and requires a linear light source. FIGS. 1a to 1c show an example of the linear light source using conventional LEDs.
First, as shown in FIG. 1a, in order to produce LED packages, a red LED 11a, a green LED 11b and a blue LED 11c for generating white light are disposed in parallel on a substrate 12, and connected to terminals 13. After producing the LED packages, an LED package-mounting substrate 14 is produced. Here, as shown in FIG. 1b, the LED package-mounting substrate 14 is formed with conductive patterns 15 for connecting the terminals of the LED packages. Finally, as shown in FIG. 1c, the LED packages as shown in FIG. 1a are mounted in a line on the LED package-mounting substrate 14 as shown in FIG. 1b, thereby providing the linear light source.
Such a light source using the conventional LEDs has a structure wherein the LEDs emitting respective colors are in series connection to each other on the LED package-mounting substrate 14, as shown in FIG. 1c. The reason for the series connection of the LEDs emitting the same color is to match color coordinates in order so that the intensity of respective colors can be adjusted by controlling power supplied to the LEDs to generate high quality white light. However, in the conventional light source, since the LEDs emitting the same color are arranged in a line, causing differences in combination of the colors according to positions thereof on the LED package-mounting substrate, it is difficult to obtain a uniform white light. For instance, red light is emitted stronger adjacent to a position where the red LEDs are connected in a line, and blue light is emitted stronger adjacent to a position where the blue LEDs are connected in a line. Particularly, since an Al PCB recently used as the LED package-mounting substrate has the structure of a single surface substrate wherein a dielectric layer is formed on an Al layer and a conductive pattern is formed on the dielectric layer, the conductive pattern cannot be formed on the back side of the Al PCB, and thus, it is very difficult to change the arrangement of the LEDs while maintaining the width of the LED package-mounting substrate.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a light source using a newly developed LED package, which allows smooth combination of the colors without increasing the width of the LED package-mounting substrate, thereby generating high quality white light.